dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Hyung Sik
Perfil thumb|270px *'Nombre: '형식 /Hyungsik *'Nombre real:' 박형식 / Park Hyung Sik *'Apodos:' Prince (Príncipe), Hyung Shink, Shinky sikkie *'Profesión:' Cantante , Actor, Modelo , MC *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Estatura': 186cm *'Peso:' 69kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Familia :' Padres, Hermano Mayor *'Agencia: 'Star Empire Entertainment Dramas *Hwarang: The Beginning (KBS2, 2016) *She Was Pretty (MBC, 2015) Cameo Ep. 9 *High Society (SBS, 2015) *Perseverance Goo Hae Ra ( Mnet, 2015) Cameo * What Happens to My Family? (KBS2, 2014) *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) *Nine: Nine Time Travels (tvN, 2013) *Sirius (KBS2, 2013) *Christmas Gift (SBS, 2012) *You Who Rolled In Unexpectedly (KBS2, 2012) Cameo *Dummy Mommy (SBS, 2012) *Gloria (MBC, 2010) Cameo *Prosecutor Princess (SBS, 2010) Cameo Temas para Dramas * You're My Love tema para High Society (2015) Películas *Justin and the Knights of Valour (Doblaje coreano: Voz de Justin, 2013) *RONIN POP ( Kin, 2010) Programas de TV *Celebrity Bromance (MB, 2016) *Running Man - ZE:A & Shinhwa EP 236 (SBS,2015) *Laws of the Jungle (SBS, 2015) *Real Men(MCB, 2014) *The Story Show (MBC, 2013) *Quiz to Change the World (MBC, 2013) *“Incarnation" (2013) *Immortal Song 2 (KBS, 2013) *Happy Together (KBS, 2013) *Dream Team 2 (KBS, 2013) *Incarnation (SBS, 2013) *Reality Show ' Real Men ' (MBC, 2013) *Star King ( SBS, 2013) *The Romantic & Idol (tvN, 2012) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2012) *Miss & Mister Idol Korea (MBC, 2012) *Star King (SBS, 2012) *Olimpic Samsung Galaxy SIII (2012) *Idol United (MTV KOREA, 2010) Musicales *The Three Musketeers (Corea, 2013-2014) *Bonnie and Clyde (Corea, 2013-2014) *Gwanghwamun Sonata (Japon, 2012) *Temptation of Wolves (Corea, 2011) Vídeos Musicales *V.O.S - "Someday" (2015) *Jewelry - "Hot & Cold" (2013) *ZE:A - "Beautiful Lady" (2012) *TEAM SIII - "Win the Day" (2012) *Star Empire - "Shooting Star" (2011) *Jewelry S - "Date" (2009) Premios * 2015 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a la Excelencia, actor de mini-serie (High Society) * '''2015 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a la nueva estrella (High Society) Curiosidades * Grupo Kpop: ZE:A ** Sub-Unidad: ZE:A5 *'Debut: '''2010. *'Aficiones: 'Esquiar, Jugar Videojuegos, Esgrima, Cantar. *'Familia: Padres. *Le gusta mucho cantar y bailar, siempre que se pueda le gusta cantar, entonar canciones y compartir escenario con Kevin y el resto del grupo . *Su pedido favorito en su alimentación es siempre un combo completo con 3 o 4 hamburguesas, lo cual no le afecta en nada porque se conserva tal cual esta. En ocasiones se la pasa comiendo le encanta comer es el miembro del grupo que come más y también le gusta probar una variedad de aperitivos de otras regiones. *El 22 de junio en la sesión fotografica para el nuevo album de ZE:A "Watch Out" Hyungsik sufrió un accidente resbalando accidentalmente y cayendo de un yate junto a Dong Joon. Fueron llevados al hospital y afortunadamente no tuvieron heridas. *En el programa de 'Strong Heart' de SBS KwangHee dijo que : "Hyungsik proviene de una familia burguesa, Hyung Sik es un chico rico (chaebol), es tan rico que no le importa que se vuelva popular. Hyung Sik es el hijo de un CEO, en la compañía automovilística extranjera ' BMW ', su padre es un miembro de la junta directiva. KwangHee también dijo: "Durante el período de prácticas, ví a Hyungsik retirar dinero. Eché un vistazo a la cantidad de dinero en su cuenta bancaría, al final tuvo 16 million kr won(USD $14,107) de ahí en adelante, yo creo que él es grandioso". Hyungsik dijo que era la cuenta que su mamá le había abierto para cualquier emergencia, que no creía que se había acumulado tanto y que fue eso lo que lo salvó en varias ocasiones. *En un programa de Strong Heart, Hwang Kwang Hee lo mencionó como uno de los chicos que le gustaría que estuviera con su hermana. Tambien mencionó a Choi Min Ho de SHINee. *En el capítulo final de "The Romantic & Idol" se convirtió en pareja de Nam Jihyun. En la última entrevista le preguntaron si se buscarían cuando regresaran a Seúl a lo que el contestó "Sin comentarios". *Saltó de un helicoptero alrededor de 11 metros en el aire, en el programa Real Man. *En una encuesta realizada recientemente de con quién te reunirías en una cita a ciegas se llevó el puesto número uno ganandole así a grandes estrellas quedando en segundo lugar Lee Jong Suk asi como Song Joong Ki y Kim Soo Hyun. *En el programa Dream Team sorprendió a la audiencia con sus modales. Anteriormente la comediante Oh Nami había expresado su amor a Hyung Sik. Tras haber terminado de competir en nado, Hyungsik se acercó a ella y le envolvió con una toalla. Hyungsik dijo al programa, "estoy feliz de que le gusto". *Confesó en el programa “Incarnation" que él rechazó ofertas de la SM Entertainment y YG Entertainment en el pasado cuando era joven; él dijo: : “En ese momento yo no quería ser cantante, sólo me gustaba la música, en ese momento yo no pensaba nada acerca de las agencias”. *Fujii Mina mostro interés por él en el programa Story Show Widow's Cruse, porque se le pregunto si le gustaria volver hacer WGM con Hongki o con Hyunsik (invitado). Por lo que ella respondió: "Ya me casé con Hongki durante cuatro meses, elijo Hyungsik porque no sé mucho sobre él y quisiera conocerlo mejor." Dejando a todos sorprendidos, porque pensaron que escogería a Hongki porque tenían una estrecha relación *En el episodio del día 30 de marzo, Hyungsik resbaló y cayó de espaldas mientras subía una escalera con el propósito de llegar a la parte superior de un tanque. A pesar de que se trataba de una simple caída, no pudo levantarse debido a dolores en la espalda y, fue llevado de inmediato al hospital. Una resonancia magnética mostró qué, si bien la caída no hizo mucho daño, él había tenido originalmente una hernía discal en su cuarto y quinto disco. El médico le dijo: Usted tenía originalmente una hernía discal en su cuarto y quinto disco, pero no es malo". La noticia sorprendió a Hyungsik, quién no tenía idea acerca de su condición. Sin embargo, siempre optimista, dijo: "Yo no tenía idea de qué tenía, es algo bueno que se descubra a tiempo". *Henry de Super Junior M dijo en una entrevista en el programa "Section TV Entertainment News, que piensa en la posibilidad de presentarle a su hermana menor; “Bueno, Soo Roh hyung y Kyung Suk hyung son muy mayores. Hyung Shik es muy amable y cuida de mí. También somos casi de la misma edad. Creo que ella luciría mejor con Hyung Shik”. dijo Henry en dicha entrevista. Amigo cercano de Ryeowook de Super Junior y miembro #1 de la RyeoLine, Hyunsik dice que Ryeowook es como un ángel para el siempre esta ahí cuando más lo necesita y que el le ayudo a crecer como idol. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *Twitter *Instagram Galeria Park Hyung Sik1.jpg Park Hyung Sik2.jpg Park Hyung Sik3.jpg Park Hyung Sik4.jpg Park Hyung Sik5.jpg Park Hyung Sik6.jpg Park Hyung Sik7.jpg Park Hyung Sik8.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:Star Empire Entertainment Categoría:Nacidos en 1991